


[Podfic] Something Blue

by Readbyanalise010



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Download Available, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin marries Bilbo after the Battle of Five Armies, a marriage of convenience, not love. Slowly, they must come to make the best of it, Bilbo resolves. After all, he's a Hobbit. They make the best of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/735920) by [Lapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapin/pseuds/Lapin). 



Cover Art provided by my one and only love, Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHobbit%5D%20Something%20Blue.mp3) | **Size:** 164 MB | **Duration:** 03:53:38
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHobbit%5D%20Something%20Blue.m4b) | **Size:** 116 MB | **Duration:** 03:53:38

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Reader's Notes

It’s been a long road. I started recording this story a year ago and I'm overjoyed that I can finally share it with the world. I’d like to thank Lapin for letting me record this podfic, Fire_Juggler for standing by me through the entire recording + editing process, and Themusecalliope for agreeing to beta listen to this four-hour monster.

Some things to know beforehand:

  * In chapter 1, I recorded waaaaaay too close to the mic, so it sounds like my breath is tapping the microphone in some places.
  * The sound quality is up and down, at times. Welcome to my long podfics.
  * Happy listening!

  
---|---


End file.
